<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И это тоже пройдёт by porcupinethemagician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733387">И это тоже пройдёт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinethemagician/pseuds/porcupinethemagician'>porcupinethemagician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood+ (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Anime, Drama, Intimidation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Present Tense, Unresolved Tension, Workplace Relationship, нелёгкий краш в мох, оба мудаки, офисная производственная драма, переусложнённая стилистика, с элементами чёрной комедии, текст во втором лице</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinethemagician/pseuds/porcupinethemagician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Ван Арджено говорил, что исполнительный директор Голдсмит - загадочный и непредсказуемый человек, он несколько преуменьшал масштабы катастрофы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argiano Van/Solomon Goldsmith</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И это тоже пройдёт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Транскрипция имён, геоназваний и учреждений из русской официальной озвучки/субтитров и русской же Википедии, а также методом пресвятого рандома.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Пять лет назад</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Машина сыто, лениво урчит, чёрно-глянцевый хищник, чужой, прокатный — передан с ошейником и ключами во временное владение. Орденская лента ремня безопасности перечёркивает от плеча твой пиджак цвета бежевой штукатурки — эталон понятия «нейтральность». Соломон за рулём, и Соломон водит как самоубийца.</p><p>Навороченная магнитола, новая модель, развязно подмигивает дисплеем, точь-в-точь как эта в колонках, с волнообразными переходами от вопящего надрыва к слащавому придыханию и обратно, «обернись», «вечность начинается сейчас». Звуки заполняют салон, Соломон на водительском хмурится, и ты в лакейском полужесте — когда уже вытравишь их из себя, — рука над пианинной россыпью кнопок: «Переключить?».</p><p>Улыбается вскользь.</p><p>— Оставь, мне нравится.</p><p>— По тебе не скажешь.</p><p>Ненормально белые пальцы на контрасте с графитно-серой искусственной кожей руля, на левом мизинце штемпелем прямоугольная печатка белого золота, спасибо, не кольцо с синим камнем — с ним просто невозможно, когда он с этим кольцом. Плавный сброс скорости, раньше вы мчались торпедой — уступайте дорогу! — теперь лавируете.</p><p>— Я предпочитаю классику, ты прав, но в этой песне… В ней есть искреннее чувство. Мы можем лишь гадать, что это: страстное желание получить гонорар или воспоминания о несчастной любви. Но всё равно слышно, что исполнительница вложила в своё выступление нечто большее, нежели рядовую технику эстрадного вокала.</p><p>Светофор перед мостом, габаритный красный машины спереди обливает вас обоих кровавой неоновой плёнкой; ты не мастак разглагольствовать о музыке и отмалчиваешься; телефон в кармане жужжит чьим-то нетерпением, обрубаешь звонок не глядя.</p><p>— Впрочем, я бы заинтересовался, даже будь это пошлейшая попса. — Это и вправду пошлейшая попса — светофор долгий — достаёт платок из нагрудного кармана пиджака, зачем-то вытирает лепные, как у статуи, сейчас красные в красном свете руки, как фантомную кровь смывает. — У меня непростые отношения с музыкой, к тому же я в странном настроении. Такой… парадокс восприятия. Так гурман, знаток тонких вин и изысканной кухни может с изумлением обнаружить себя в дешёвой забегаловке над тарелкой китайской лапши из клейстера. Или любовник самой прекрасной женщины в мире — в подвальном стрип-баре на окраине, щедро оделяющим чаевыми местных танцовщиц… Природа некоторых душевных порывов неподвластна логике. Мм, месье Арджено, ответьте уже на звонок. У вас так разрывается телефон, как будто нам в салон подкинули взрывное устройство.</p><p>С «ты» на «вы», с баснословно дорогого вина на замороженные полуфабрикаты и обратно, из провинциального блёклого Шарлевиль-Мезьера в небоскрёб Ла-Дефанса в Париже — Соломонов «парадокс восприятия» у другого назывался бы попросту «зажравшийся мудак не знает, чего ещё хотеть» — телефон, как неисправный паровой котёл, плюётся кипящими вопросами, ты отбиваешься: «да», «ну да, естественно, выиграли», «включая моральный ущерб», «иначе и быть не могло», — магнитола с хрипотцой признаётся Соломону в любви, он в четверть тона, чуть в нос, подпевает.</p><p>Соломон равнодушен к новостям, ничто ему не внове, он застолбил жизнеутверждающую позицию «мы выиграем, иначе быть не может» далёкие полгода назад и рассыпал с неё фальшивые улыбки, пока дело о клевете разматывала по нитке команда юристов, пока дирекция язвительно комментировала промежуточные результаты, пока пресс-стервятники строчили обзоры; две недели назад, как обсуждали по телефону дату итогового заседания, шутливо предложил пари, подростковая подначка «на что спорим», и было установлено: если победишь ты и пессимизм, с него обед в Савое, если он и оптимизм, с тебя входной на выставку в Вильпенте. Сегодня финал, побеждённые платят по счетам, тебе до вечера сто раз оборвут телефон и обвалят почту: ах, месье глава Департамента исследований, неужели правда, неужели с компенсацией — да, само собой, но лично я своими ушами не слышал, мы с месье исполнительным директором отправились приобщаться к искусству, да, да, так вышло.</p><p>(Выставка была ужасна.)</p><p>Надоедливый телефон заново упокоен в кармане; на петлях и восьмёрках эстакады — от скорости на вираже закладывает уши — ты спрашиваешь:</p><p>— Помнишь ту мою статью?</p><p>С полунамёка подбирается, уходит в маску, насмешливо откликается из-под неё:</p><p>— Ясно, будто вчера. Ты проводишь некие параллели?</p><p>— Самые очевидные. Я ведь сделал тогда то же самое. Разнёс ваши первые лаборатории за несоответствие стандартам, некачественный аутсорсинг и нарушение порядка клинической апробации. Но меня ты пригласил работать в компании, а этих…</p><p>— Я не могу позволить себе роскошь перекупать всех. Только самых лучших. — На подъёме с разворотом машину швыряет почти в ограждение, она выравнивается рывком, повинуясь небрежному вращению руля, пока ты пытаешься выровнять дыхание и заодно очки на переносице. — С годами ставки растут, к тому же ты был талантливым любителем, а эти строят из себя профессионалов. Профессионалам в случае провала снимают головы, такова жизнь. Побеждает сильнейший.</p><p>Никто не в силах тягаться с могущественными покровителями «Санк Флэш», с курирующим их транспортным колоссом «Голдсмит Холдинг». Пресловутый сильнейший побеждает, а слабый, беззащитный или зарвавшийся гибнет. Так и останется в финале на полях фармацевтических битв златокудрый исполнительный директор Голдсмит — в одиночестве — и сдует с манжета с опаловой запонкой пепел сгоревших чеков и судебных постановлений, ибо всё прах и в прах возвратится.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Семь лет назад</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Знакомство вышло незабываемое — Соломон постарался. Письмо от руководителя лаборатории из группы «Карно», не чета твоим тогдашним трепыханиям ассистента в частном секторе: нас заинтересовала та публикация о линии иммуномодуляторов от «Санк Флэш», перезвоните нам, будьте добры, встретиться удобнее в нашем головном офисе или в городе, за вами прислать машину?</p><p>Тебе двадцать пять, все твои достижения в науке никогда не доставляли такого удовольствия, как заказной комплексный отчёт о фармацевтической компании из восточного, у границы, захолустья. Только начали приобретать вес на рынке и тут же нарвались — их явно хотят утопить, ну и пусть, что тебе судьба какой-то компании, так, повод для лёгкого злорадства: дорасширялись, достроились заводиков на Филиппинах. Аудитор вашей маленькой команды наёмников работал спустя рукава, и хотя твоя часть — экспертная оценка двух препаратов и групп клинического тестирования, ты заодно правишь за ним всё остальное.</p><p>Коллинз, жадная до чужих побед сволочь, одной своей росписью научного руководителя забирал половину успеха, сообщество подмастерьев при его самовлюблённой особе — контрольная группа для прививки смирения. Так что нет, после асфальтового катка восьми лет учёбы эта громкая история — неожиданность, ты не был готов проснуться знаменитым и не успел продышаться от свалившейся на голову земной славы, а уже на её гребне влетел в высшие круги фармпрома — как решил по глупости, собираясь на встречу.</p><p>Бело-прозрачный офис, стекло и воздух, оказывается новой конторой непотопляемой «Санк Флэш». Любезный блондин в светлом костюме — её директором. Шампанское, предложенное им, чтобы отметить твой успех, — самым обычным, хоть и недешёвым, удачный урожай пятилетней давности.</p><p>В коробочной стеклянной переговорной он уверенно и приветливо, с прямотой на грани бесстыдства — это должно нравиться? подкупать? вызывать доверие? — обрисовывает твоё положение. Наводил справки, ознакомился с материалами, да, суждения не слишком лестны — намерен играть в открытую. Вы не передовой исследователь, задел на PhD по биохимии — прекрасно, но вот работа в фундаментальной науке… долго, затратно, мучительно, удовлетворения амбиций не обещает. Ваш уважаемый наставник, — «уважаемый» с пренебрежительной улыбкой, сквозь зубы — профессор Коллинз, грезит об универсальных специалистах, биогенетиках, но вы трезвомыслящий человек, мы полагаем… Однако, месье Арджено, вот что важно — вы гениальный ревизор. Вы превратили бестолковую вчерне статью в тот взрыв бомбы, которым прозвучал её финальный вариант. Вы, вероятно, ненавидите непрофессионализм? И, естественно, цените щедрые гонорары. На борца за справедливость вы не похожи, и к лучшему.</p><p>Ты спрашиваешь, зачем ты здесь.</p><p>О, есть предложение — инновационной компании нужны принципиально новые методы контроля качества. Разработать систему мониторинга, которой доселе не существовало в фармацевтике и биотехнологии, поскольку не было проектов такого масштаба. У вас грандиозные успехи на позиции внешнего наблюдателя — а что если вы будете располагать большим объёмом информации?.. Стандартный фармацевтический аудит не соответствует потребностям, да вы и не аудитор, но с вашим умом и специальностью... За нами будущее — и оно в том числе в ваших руках. Таких интересных рабочих задач, как в «Санк Флэш», у вас не будет, даже если вас попробуют вербовать генженеры из Штатов. Впрочем, мы дадим вам больше, чем они, не считаясь.</p><p>Оглушённый фантасмагорически неправдоподобной тирадой, раскатанный по столу обилием внешних впечатлений — слепящая улыбка, золотые кудри, «Картье» на запястье, оперетточная таинственность, с которой он пишет в блокноте сумму — и число нулей в ней, — ты говоришь, слишком нетвёрдо, чтобы это вызывало желание с тобой считаться:</p><p>— А если я откажусь?</p><p>— Кажется, между нами возникло недопонимание. — У любезного блондина Соломона Голдсмита тон всепрощающего христианина, но вкрадчиво-опасный, как будто под твоим креслом в полу люк, который может открыться в любой момент. — Вы нанесли репутационный урон делу, в которое я вложил много времени, сил и средств. И я склонен полагать, что вы отнеслись к изначальному заданию более злонамеренно, чем подразумевал статус эксперта. Возможно, так вас учили: не щадить, добивать на месте слабого или того, кто представляется слабым. Но в этой... науке вы оказались слишком уж способным учеником. Я подробно ознакомился с результатами вашего труда и признал как допущенные нами просчёты, так и вас — достойным противником. Но это разовая акция. Наше дальнейшее продуктивное общение возможно только в статусе коллег.</p><p>— Вы не ответили.</p><p>Оттенок улыбки меняется покадрово: на сожалеющий — на грустный — на ласковый.</p><p>— В таком случае мы не только исправим свои упущения, но и примем меры. Неужели право просто так, совершенно безосновательно мне отказать стоит вашей карьеры, месье Арджено? Вашего благополучия?</p><p>С такой паточной интонацией что угодно будет звучать пошловатым намёком; сначало было «мы», исключительно «мы», всё время — и вдруг скачок на «я». От земной славы, как и от шампанского, кружится голова, и ты парируешь, опрометчиво ехидно, безрассудно и неуместно:</p><p>— Будь я женщиной, месье Голдсмит, за рассуждения о том, чего стоит право вам отказать, вы бы сейчас получили пощёчину.</p><p>Не стоило этого говорить, понимаешь сразу, категорически не стоило.</p><p>С коротким, одновременно серьёзным и насмешливым «ай» он медленно, театрально прикладывает к левой щеке тыльную сторону фарфоровой кисти. Щурится:</p><p>— О, простите мою вольность в формулировках. Забудем. Вас не затруднит рассказать подробнее, на какие изменения лицензирования вы ссылаетесь в заключительной части вашего отзыва? Сознаюсь, моё упущение — впервые о них слышу.</p><p>Беседа худо-бедно склеивается. Директор Голдсмит вникает во все тонкости влёт — удивительная понятливость и любознательность для непрофессионала. Похоже, для него такая умственная гимнастика в порядке вещей.</p><p>Беглая смена тем, он шутит про внутренний аудит, для обсуждения которого — «слишком уж болезненный вопрос» — нужен бар и несколько шотов. Про антимонопольное законодательство. Про климат и лето в Париже.</p><p>Он чересчур много шутит, от его показной, демонстративной лёгкости ты, напротив, всё больше напрягаешься, и вот на пике нервной собранности тебе в лоб прилетает лаконичное:</p><p>— Кстати, опровержение выйдет послезавтра.</p><p>Пауза — прочувствовать эффект.</p><p>— Мир уже начал меняться по нашей воле, и вскоре эти изменения станут очевидны каждому. Но вы талантливы, месье Арджено, я буду рад видеть вас в своей команде. Я озвучил вам, на каких условиях. Вас проводить к кадровикам?</p><p>— Простите, я ещё не соглашался.</p><p>— Да? — мягкая, как подтаявшее масло, откровенная снисходительность. — Видимо, я приписал излишнее значение вашему жесту… После моей маленькой пантомимы вы отчего-то начали пить из моего бокала. Вы обратили внимание? Следует ли мне трактовать это как ответ?</p><p>Предательский бокал. Ты бессильно усмехаешься и поднимаешь ладони, без слов признавая себя проигравшим — при Соломоне в первый и последний раз. Он смеётся, виртуозная иллюзия искренности, каждое его слово — ложь, или хотя бы через одно? И сквозь смех спрашивает, готов ли ты к частым командировкам.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Сейчас</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Чем выше забрался, тем иллюзорнее возможность признавать поражение, даже изредка и в мелочах. Вылетишь на обочину, уйдёт поезд, унесётся машина — не догонишь, ждать не будут. Шанс один, легко упустить, выпасть из обоймы. Из «Санк Флэш Фармаси» и их безумного будущего, из запутанного лабиринта проектов, из калейдоскопа хромированных лабораторий и стеклобетонных конференц-залов, из пахнущего бергамотом и мускусом салона «Шевроле» — а вот это как раз стоило бы вычеркнуть.</p><p>Ты удерживаешься. Ты профессионально находишь крайних, это ли не повод для гордости.</p><p>Не повод ли для гордости — четверть статей международного уголовного законодательства, уже к тебе применимого. Применимого — но кто посмеет?</p><p>Зачищать последствия ошибок и провалов — пожалуйста, но только чужих. Вы не заметили, был запасной план, по нему мы действовали в итоге, а как вы думаете, кто его предусмотрительно изобрёл? Видите, кому удалось разрешить всё лучшим образом? Запишите в протокол.</p><p>Запротоколировано и засвидетельствовано — и вот награда.</p><p>Вознаграждение по заслугам помстилось и пропало: новость о твоём назначении директором американского филиала бесследно канула за скандальным отстранением председателя совета директоров, самого! Соломона! Голдсмита! Человека, который открыто и спокойно признал поражение, да так, что об этом не могут перестать говорить. Воронка конспирологических теорий, столб тайфуна: не поделили капитал? не угодил заказчикам из ВПК? продался конкурентам? В чём же, в чём причина?</p><p>Да не нашлось бы такой астрономической суммы, настолько важных шишек во всём командовании армии США, достаточно привлекательного предложения от любого другого игрока на международном фармацевтическом рынке. Все версии одинаково абсурдны на той шаткой жёрдочке, где головокружительная высота позволяет уловить хоть намёк на правду. («По его собственному желанию, — коротко прокомментировал шеф. — Я не посчитал нужным его останавливать».)</p><p>Это же просто невозможно. Он не стал бы. У него было всё.</p><p>А остались только проблемы — теперь твои.</p><p>Заварушка в Штатах несётся вскачь по бездорожью с визгом и дребезгом, хватайся за что придётся, чтобы не сорваться на повороте. Скорости не по тебе, из университетских академических пресмыканий выросла неуступчивая жёсткость, а вот с дипломатичной гибкостью — увы; уже двое, не то трое высокого ранга военачальников планируют после проекта тебя убрать. Обойдутся, но это потом, всё потом; Департамент исследований, твоя бывшая вотчина, срывает сроки, китайскому филиалу нужен кредит, конкуренты из «Тунчжэнтань» проиграли процесс, имущество компании выставлено на торги, не тянуть до конца недели, поздно будет, финдеп шлёт аналитику, бесконечные сводки, на филиппинском полигоне утечка вещества, вся верхушка отстранена от работы, план реорганизации сектора, запросили помощь. Внеочередное собрание акционеров — ты представляешь себе их лица, негодующие знаки вопроса над галстуками: кого, председателя совета директоров, то есть это, позвольте, как, куда, кому же теперь?.. Кому же теперь можно доверять в этой махинации планетарного масштаба, хотят спросить они, ну-ну, а у кого, для начала, вы собираетесь это спрашивать?</p><p>Маскировать, подправлять, заметать под ковёр ошибки не так сложно, живые ошибки и то не сложно под нож, сложно — не совершать их с самого начала. Его уход окончательно лишает тебя права на ошибку, а оно твоё, твоё, это главное твоё право!..</p><p>Навёрстывать приходится бесправно. Компьютер, картотека, инопланетная капсульная кофемашина, переговоры, переговоры, переговоры, километры бумаги из факса, неотвязные карамельки, медицинские припудренные перчатки, посверкивание шприца. Признавать поражение нельзя, но — застываешь в бледнокафельной ванной при совмещённой лаборатории с ампулой стимулятора в зубах: по точке разлома не отпиливается — тем самым признавая <em> необратимость процессов распада. </em>Эсхатологические последствия увольнения Соломона Голдсмита.</p><p>Чёртов Соломон, универсальное решение любых проблем, анекдотический ответ на все загадки мироздания, фея-крёстная в лавандовом пиджаке, ушлый фокусник-гастролёр с бриллиантовой галстучной булавкой. Его ангельское лицо и харизма обаятельного мерзавца — собрание акционеров поражено, совет директоров в полном составе можно собирать в совок. Его интуиция пророка, судьбоносные решения при минимуме данных. Его ироничные сводки о том, кого там он успел походя подкупить в Китае. Отчёты его доверенных лиц с Филиппин. Всё, чего — у вас — больше нет.</p><p>Когда он обманывал людей, те восторженно разевали рот и просили ещё.</p><p>От желчной злобы и недосыпа тебя в перерыве выворачивает в раковину.</p><p>...И что, звонить по его десяти квартирам на всех континентах в надежде, что дух блудного лидера компании материализуется и поправит вам дела?</p><p>Для очистки совести даёшь поручение секретарской шушере проверить до вечера известные счета опального председателя, удушающее чувство потери — <em> времени</em>, времени потери! — ослабевает, инъекция стимулятора оживляет закоротивший от третьих суток бодрствования мозг.</p><p>Двухчасовая нервотрёпка с солдафонами, возвращаешься относительно живым в кабинет, помещение новенькое, с иголочки, без единой чужой вещи — но всё равно насквозь соломоно-голдсмитовское. Подлеца-заместителя сразу от лифта к научникам — никаких сил ни видеть эту подобострастную физиономию, ни слушать их жалобы, пусть взаимно аннигилируют.</p><p>Первая странность, шероховатость на краю сознанию: ты заранее планировал вернуться на рабочее место, но в кабинете темно.</p><p>Выключатель пистолетно клацает, лампа дневного света набухает натужным гудением, и с ним вместе возникает небывалое, готовый кадр, будто из пластикового нутра принтера выпрастывается кричаще-контрастная обложка глянцевого журнала: Соломон, живой, здоровый, златокудрый Феб, покинувший «Санк Флэш» якобы «по собственному желанию». В непривычном, режущем глаз аспидно-чёрном костюме.</p><p>Усмехается самоуверенно, на грани самодовольства. Говорит:</p><p>— Как ты долго. Добрый вечер.</p><p>— Извини. Привет.</p><p>Ответ — неадекватно дружелюбный, при твоей взвинченности за дружелюбие с лихвой засчитывается нейтральный тон — вшит тебе на подкорку, нет ничего более естественного, чем ответить на приветствие блестящего исполнительного директора — экс-директора, — и доля секунды, в которую ты мог ещё на что-то повлиять, хотя бы позорным бегством, шагом назад в безопасный коридор, осыпается песчинками в нижнюю колбу умозрительных песочных часов. Язычок замка на двери щёлкает, электронный запирается без видимых эффектов, но ты хребтом чувствуешь, как обозначилась, налилась в воздухе графичностью линий геометрия окружающего вас пространства. Замкнутого.</p><p>Для Соломона вы виделись едва ли минут пять назад, эта его фирменная беспрерывность диалогов, умение заканчивать фразы запятой и начинать с того же места. Что бы ни произошло в промежутке.</p><p>— Как всё это понимать? — голосом твоим, повинуйся он тебе чуть лучше, можно было бы проморозить до дна Гудзон. — Ты больше не сотрудник компании, Соломон. Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Я ждал того, кто меня заменил. Сотрудника компании с расширенным доступом к базе, достаточным, чтобы мне немного помочь. </p><p>— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. Ни в офисе, ни в лабораториях. Ты сам знаешь, что…</p><p>Ошибка, осечка, голос обрывается, как патефонная игла, оцарапавшая винил.</p><p>— Да, всё верно. — Самодовольство передавливает его расхожую, для всех, внешнюю мягкость. — Мне понадобилась информация из засекреченного раздела, уже после увольнения. Сейчас ты включишь рабочий компьютер... Смешно, это был некогда мой рабочий компьютер. Включишь, зайдёшь в разделы, которые я обозначу, выгрузишь оттуда все отчёты и модели, имеющие отношение к экспериментам, о которых я расскажу, и скопируешь их на электронный носитель. После этого мы расстанемся с взаимным уважением бывших коллег и больше никогда ничего друг о друге не услышим.</p><p>— А если я откажусь, — знак вопроса как-то не сумел прицепиться к фразе, соскользнул с глагола, беспомощно обвис.</p><p>— Тогда ты умрёшь, а я подожду кого-то другого. Возможно, твоего зама. Мне будет неприятно тратить время впустую, но я это переживу. А ты нет.</p><p>Тянешься к карману за телефоном скорее по инерции, нежели осознанно; кнопки вызова СБ одна у двери, одна в столе, а номер — долго, не успеть, даже быстрым набором.</p><p>Движение воздуха и рывок, ладонь на мгновение словно стискивает пневмодверями вагона метро, бейдж слетает со шнурка, обжигает сзади шею притёршимся воротником рубашки, карман пиджака вывёртывается наизнанку. Стук, стук, стук, — карамелька по полу. Всё это в секунду, от силы две.</p><p>Соломон — промельк, появление у стола — с твоим телефоном и пропускной карточкой в руках. Бесконечно снисходительная улыбка, наклоняется к системнику. Внутри блока шумно оживает вентилятор.</p><p>— М, наверное, я проясню некоторые аспекты, представлявшиеся мне очевидными, хорошо? Если ты попытаешься обмануть меня, ты также умрёшь. Если ты опасаешься гнева своего шефа, моего дорогого брата, — учитывай, что он далеко, а я здесь.</p><p>— Соломон, что за гангстерское кино, прекрати немедленно. С чего тебе в голову взбрело начинать диалог с шантажа?</p><p>— Иначе мне придётся с тобой торговаться, а это лишнее.</p><p>— Мы можем обсудить всё как цивилизованные люди.</p><p>— Люди?.. Ты отрицаешь произошедшее буквально минуту назад? Потрясающе. Видишь ли, Ван, я не желаю ничего обсуждать: я точно знаю, что мне нужно.</p><p>Аквариумный голубой свет монитора. Договаривает уже без улыбки:</p><p>— И ты это для меня сделаешь.</p><p>Карамелька, маленький шарик, молочно-желтоватый, как костяной, закатывается к боковой стенке офисного стола. Блестит. Гадость какая-нибудь, приторные сливки.</p><p>Конфеты, естественно, подмена. Ничего удивительного: санк-флэшевские батончики — подмена еды, ваши суперсолдаты — подмена спецназа, ты сам — подмена исполнительного директора, мы живём в прекрасный век суррогатных аналогов. Хотя «Голуаз» был в разы вкуснее, органическая пища — полезнее, морпехи (даже морпехи!) — умнее генконструкторных гомункулов, а лицо компании… а лицом компании всегда был Соломон Голдсмит, да.</p><p>Блаженная эпоха «Голуаза» — какой это год, сколько лет назад? Мундштук ингалятора горчит от лекарства, ментоловый покалывающий холодок, привкус пластика — убираешь в футляр, косишься на Соломона. Вот снова эта его паскудная обезличивающая любознательность юного вивисектора над жуком с оторванными лапками, так он смотрит на любое разрушающееся существо: безнадёжных банкротов, неизлечимо больных, нищих, на образцы, опять же. При виде того несуразного вьетнамца с протезом, заведующего вашими замаскированными складами, он с тем же хирургическим интересом склоняет голову к плечу, и сразу верится в их с главой «Голдсмит Холдинг» обычно малозаметное кровное родство — выражение глаз одинаковое, высокомерия и жажды познания поровну.</p><p>Перехватывает твой взгляд, как теннисный мячик в полёте, тут же отбивает слащаво-любезной репликой: ох, месье Арджено, вы же астматик и вынуждены работать неделями без выходных в этом чудовищном климате практически в поле (климат — смешно, вся земля в Исландии выглядит как гигантская туша дохлого кита, выброшенная на берег тундры, к этому невозможно приспособиться, но экспериментальный полигон курировать больше некому, так что это разговоры в пользу бедных). Послушайте, продолжает доброжелательным полувопросом, может быть, не будем увлекаться курением в таких условиях, скверное что-то выходит, сами посудите. Твоему скомканному ворчанию про обструктивный бронхит и его последствия адресует выверенный сочувственный кивок: <em>да-да, я всё понимаю, сам не курю и здоров как бык, но непревзойдённо хорош в понимании теоретических моделей.</em> Он как долбаный компьютер: не болеет, не устаёт, не выцветает и не спадает лицом от недосыпа; иногда ты задаёшься вопросом, на чём держится его нечеловеческая производительность и просто-таки неприличное физическое благополучие. На что же он так удачно подсел, если конкретнее, — но в конечном счёте не твоё дело, какими средствами укрепляет нервы и повышает работоспособность твой руководитель. Хочешь своевременно узнавать, где можно добыть контрольную группу из подопытных, которых никто не будет искать, какие локаторы на территории объектов особого назначения следует согласовывать с натовскими базами и как в кратчайшие сроки погасить миллиардный долг? Тогда захлопнись и думать забудь про остальное, на личные вопросы не хватит оперативной памяти.</p><p>С курением, возвращаясь к, вышло всё хорошо, сигареты быстро проиграли необходимости выбираться из тёплого помещения в ледяной ад исландской весны.</p><p>А с «не будем увлекаться» — так плохо, что в суррогатно-кабинетном настоящем ты говоришь:</p><p>— Раз ты позволяешь себе говорить в таком тоне, я отвечу тем же: сделай одолжение, верни мои вещи и убирайся вон. У меня по твоей милости лишней работы — выше головы.</p><p>Он пожимает плечами — нет, не совсем, обрывает жест на середине, вскидывает только правое, его идеальный галстук в акварельно-бледную полоску едва-едва, буквально на сантиметр, смещается в сторону.</p><p>— Как пожелаешь. — Невозмутимость, как замок из песка, проседает от всплеска спонтанного мелочного гнева: — Ох чёрт, привязалось же!.. Словом, ты сделал свой выбор.</p><p>Вязкая медлительность кошмарного сна или блокбастерного слоу-мо: он с нарочитой, жестокой неспешностью поднимает правую руку перед собой на уровне груди и складывает пальцы в щепоть. Дрожь напряжённых мышц — мелкой рябью складок по рукаву пиджака. Дешёвые спецэффекты, ты сам видел, он умеет, когда нужно, быть быстрее звука, а такие заезженные методы устрашения — просто стыд, не припрятан же у него нож в рукаве, но…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Два года назад</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>В день Великого Вьетнамского Провала СБ реагирует на десять из десяти: плюс полтора миллиарда долларов убытка сверх резервной суммы, заложенной на случай ЧП. Контейнер, проклятая ржавая железка на тросе под брюхом вашего вертолёта, как добыча в когтях, крепили в спешке и вкось, машина с перевесом пьяно вихляет, собирает все воздушные ямы, второму вертолёту и вовсе конец. Полигон всё равно бы пришлось зачищать, но после эвакуации, а не в процессе. Одни расходы. Отсматриваешь мысленно картинки, как запись с камеры. Пол контейнера местами серый от пыли, местами бурый от крови. Вихри пыли на вертолётной площадке, в корпусе взрыв, дождь из осколков стёкол. Перепуганные научники. Разбегающиеся «мыши», треугольники клеёнчатых роб. Тварь в пластинах бугристой чёрной чешуи. Странно, что без крыльев, самые здоровенные уродливые «мыши» обычно крылатые. Нестандартная мутация? А что, бывают стандартные?</p><p>Очередная «воздушка», вас, пришпиленных к кабинной стенке, подобно насекомым из энтомологической коллекции, крепко встряхивает. Ремни впиваются в плечи, давишься карамелью, кашель дерёт горло.</p><p>— Соломон, послушай. Мне нужен он… или такие же, как он, если я верно тебя понял, и его случай не уникален. Для изучения. — Сухой лающий хрип не превратить в нормальный голос, но это не оправдание, чтобы пускать дела на самотёк.</p><p>Соломон, пристёгнутый ремнями по левую руку от тебя, скучающе отмахивается:</p><p>— Какое изучение, о чём ты. В ближайшее время ему потребуется лечение. Безоглядное рвение приводит к плачевным результатам, наверняка сейчас он по глупости потеряет ещё какую-нибудь часть тела.</p><p>Сглатывая карамельно-липкую слюну, огрызаешься:</p><p>— Да пусть хоть голову теряет, нам только кровь нужна. Кстати, голову ему подлечить не пробовали? Ты этот плащ с полумаской видел? Это же шизофрения. Никому из «мышей» инъекции так… не знаю, не выворачивали психику. Хотя на это как раз плевать, но сам посуди: три полигона и лабораторный комплекс бьются над побочками! Заказчики теряют терпение, мы теряем время и деньги, десятки специалистов по всему миру горят на работе день и ночь, а твой протеже в глуши, намешав коктейль из наших разработок, лепит из себя стероидного уродца-Бэтмена и чудесным образом умудряется избежать полной зоонтропии. Бьюсь об заклад, никто из научной части не знает, как. Изумительно! Ты действительно не понимаешь, почему важно установить, чем именно он…</p><p>Твоя злость, искренняя, непритворная, разлетается вдребезги о его мягкий смех.</p><p>— Сколько тебя знаю, обожаю смотреть, как ты сердишься. Правда, ты небрежен в словах; зря. Это ты — мой протеже, Ван. Карл — мой брат. И на этом этапе данные о свойствах его организма не помогут нашим исследованиям. Его… столь хлёстко описанная тобой трансформация куда более естественна, чем метаморфозы несчастных подопытных обоих типов. Он такой, какой есть. Гордый, но глупый зверёк.</p><p>Он мечтательно улыбается. Ты задыхаешься, как в бронхитные времена под шквалом исландского ледяного ветра. Ремни страховочного крепежа скрипят под пальцами, но прилегают слишком плотно, не вцепиться. Злобно дёргаешь собственный лацкан. Да что же вечно на Соломона находит прикинуться лучезарным кретином в момент, когда на кону миллиарды и судьба компании? Всё наглядно, как на диаграмме: вот вы двое, вот катастрофический провал, и больше эту чёрную дыру затыкать некому. Нужно придумать, как в кратчайшие сроки компенсировать ущерб — и решение проблемы лабораторной зоонтропии вам помогло бы, как ничто, — нужно экстренно привлечь дополнительные ресурсы, распределить обязанности, кто-то должен подсчитать потери в цифрах, проследить за отгрузкой этого сраного контейнера, раз уж он такой ценный, передать в центр сохранившиеся отчёты, перевести единицу с Филиппин руководить следующим этапом, Нгок Чон ведь сыграл в ящик вместе со вторым вертолётом, покойтесь с миром, сукины дети, всё время кто-нибудь некстати умудряется сдохнуть.</p><p>Ты не знаешь, за что хвататься, лететь ещё полчаса минимум, тридцать минут вынужденного бездействия. За рёбрами саднит уже сейчас, невралгический острый холод под лопаткой, озноб не спишешь на сквозняк в продуваемой всеми ветрами грузовой кабине, вот только тебе свалиться не хватало, тогда в принципе не останется на ногах никого разумного и с полномочиями — Соломон-то продолжает витать в облаках.</p><p>Должно быть, ты препаршиво выглядишь: всё с той же элегической, примиряющей противоположности и укрощающей монстров улыбкой он кладёт ладонь на твою мелко дрожащую руку. Точечный укол равнодушной, сугубо телесной теплоты.</p><p>Абсурдная рокировка, обычно это ты волочишь его куда-нибудь за руку, под локоть, иначе невозможно вырвать его из удобного ему темпа, потока его мыслей, конвейера его дел, он не станет переключаться без принуждения.</p><p>— Соломон. — Интонация получается никакая, голый остов, невыразительный пустой звук имени.</p><p>— Месье Арджено, я понимаю, насколько мы оба измотаны тяжёлым днём и сколько работы нам ещё предстоит. Давай воспользуемся передышкой, немного успокоимся и обсудим по порядку, какие у тебя вопросы лично ко мне.</p><p>Под мерный стрёкот лопастей и скрежет троса внизу ты группируешься и переходишь в наступление, а он уворачивается, вёрткий, как угорь, раз за разом, снова и снова: нет, Ван, тебе не нужно досье на этих фанатиков, у нас прекрасная служба безопасности, она ими займётся; нет, никто и не подумает вас ограничивать в технике и реактивах, утратили вместе со зданием годовой запас? неприятно, но что поделать, я переговорю с «Голдсмит Холдинг», они нас кредитуют по своим каналам, пусть за поставками проследит твой зам, он <em> ужасно </em> старательный; ну а это ты откуда взял, Ван, конечно же, никакого «самурая» мы ловить и исследовать не будем, это не наша задача, ну да, девочка метр пятьдесят против трёхметровой живой глыбы из рога, кости и чешуи, но в мире много необъяснимого, тебе ли не знать, а желание вскрывать девиц, между прочим, глубоко порочно.</p><p>Вертолёт мотает вверх-вниз, вынужденное бездействие поминутно истаивает, как лёд на солнце, пальцы Соломона Голдсмита легонько сжимаются на твоих каждый раз, как ты вслух негодуешь по поводу его туманных ответов. На выходе твой зам, вот тоже идиот, смотрит на тебя такими дикими глазами, как будто стрелять надо было не во второй вертолёт, захваченный фанатиками, а ему в голову контрольным. Превентивно.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Сейчас</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Стресс сворачивает длинное путаное воспоминание до краткого конспекта. Вьетнам. Эвакуация. Соседние места в тряской кабине. Вы на равных, хоть он и знает больше. Два человека, делу жизни которых угрожает сторонняя сила.</p><p>Подобная ситуация и так никогда больше не повторится, но есть ещё одна немаловажная деталь, вишенка на этом просроченном торте: что бы он ни сделал прямо сейчас, это перечеркнёт всё, что было прежде, и всё, что ты о нём знал и помнил. Позволить ему действовать нельзя. Это осознание, интуитивное, вне простой алгоритмической логики, вытесняет из эфира панические мысли о том, насколько он блефует, может ли весь этот фарс действительно оказаться последним, что с тобой произойдёт.</p><p>Мгновение — другое — вскинуть руки в защитном жесте.</p><p>— Соломон! Остановись. Я тебя услышал. Я постараюсь тебе помочь.</p><p>Он хлопает в ладони — звук резкий, ты вздрагиваешь — и легко, проще, чем пальто надеть, становится человеком, с которым вы знакомы семь лет, тем, чья обаятельная беззаботность и светлая улыбка обманули на твоей памяти бессчётное число недоброжелателей. «Да, да, я помню про завтрашнюю презентацию… И думаю, что к фуршету после мне нужны будут ландыши для бутоньерки. И тебе, кстати, тоже!». Его плечи под непривычным трауром расслабляются, но при этом рисунок движения нечёткий, чуждый ему; недопустимо заметное облегчение, не определить, напускное или неподдельное.</p><p>— Вот и славно. Рад, что мы смогли договориться.</p><p>Ты ровным счётом ничего не понимаешь в игре, которую Соломон, несомненно, ведёт, и это нервирует. Сам он сохраняет видимость спокойствия.</p><p>— Чтобы упростить тебе задачу, я здесь кое-что тезисно набросал. Возьми просмотри, и наскоро обсудим детали.</p><p>Планшет на столе — предусмотрительно, ты не уверен, что готов сейчас взять что-либо непосредственно из его рук.</p><p>«Тезисные наброски» — пароксизм абсурда — возводят твоё непонимание в абсолют. Паззл не складывается. Ты что-то упускаешь, самое важное, самое очевидное, лежащее на поверхности. Пока протираешь очки, выторговывая дополнительные несколько секунд на беглый анализ данных, в голове сквозь факты и цифры грохочет: это ошибка, ты что-то не заметил, это может стоить тебе жизни, не веришь? а зря, зря!.. Удушающая неполнота информации.</p><p>— Возможно, я не совсем тебя понял.</p><p>— Спрашивай, я объясню. — Его дежурная вежливая отзывчивость для совещаний с партнёрами.</p><p>— Все упомянутые тобой проекты… Они были свёрнуты. По разным причинам. Тупиковое направление исследований. Нерентабельно. Личный запрет мистера Голдсмита... Амшеля Голдсмита, — Менторски, запараллеливая жест и фразу, хоть он на тебя не смотрит, отчёркиваешь пункты пальцем по бумаге. — «Мыши» — невозвращенцы. Остановить мутацию, обратить её вспять, даже внести коррективы невозможно. Сразу, с первой фазы применения препарата. Все проверки показали одно: в каком-то смысле мы работаем в условиях квантовой неопределённости. Мы можем спрогнозировать результат, но не динамику. Отряды мертвецов… моё образование сейчас восстаёт против, но я позволю себе терминологическую неточность. Они же клоны. Продукт работы генженеров. Расходный материал. Замедлить у них скорость износа клеток… Какое-то искусственное продление жизни любимой собаки, не будь их несколько сотен идентичных образцов. Да, было бы выгодно увеличить срок их службы, но пока дешевле запускать новые партии. Отличие их генома от тех, с первого этапа… Ну, оно не столь велико, это во-первых, во-вторых, объём данных секвенирования превысит возможности любого носителя. Я не смогу выгрузить полный отчёт. Что ещё?.. Ах да, сравнительный онтогенез. Это чистая теория, она никого уже давно не интересует.</p><p>Соломон улыбается тому углу, где в нормальных кабинетах мигает камера наблюдения, а в этом маячит вызывающая подпотолочная пустота. Ты же собирался установить, как переехал, зачем медлил?</p><p>— Всё это я прекрасно знаю, Ван. Может быть, ты наконец задашь прямой вопрос?</p><p>Отголосок той, первой угрозы, об который поневоле запинается твоя решимость.</p><p>— Я… Это действительно именно то, что тебе нужно?</p><p>— Да. Естественно.</p><p>Ты нечаянно вызвал его интерес, в нынешних обстоятельствах нежелательный: он подходит ближе, всматривается в твоё лицо. Лихорадочное воодушевление, потрескивающий энтузиазм электрического разряда, удесятерённая пародия на его обычное чуткое внимание — что это всё значит? Зачем он здесь на самом деле?</p><p>— Ты будто бы недоволен моим выбором? — переспрашивает с ироническим удивлением, но без попытки надавить. — Что такое?</p><p>Он кажется выше ростом из-за костюма, чёрный вытягивает фигуру вверх, но объективно по-прежнему ниже тебя на высоту лба.</p><p>— Меня немного оскорбляет мысль, что ты своими угрозами приравнял мою жизнь к этому… балласту.</p><p>Вы словно меняетесь мимикой, и это выглядит дико: ты принуждённо усмехаешься, Соломон демонстративно закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Ты всё меряешь сейчас по финальному этапу, а на этих весах многое становится слишком лёгким. Но даже ваши неудачи... — Подчёркнутое «ваши» чувствительно жжётся. — ...это закрытые данные едва ли не самого охраняемого в мире проекта, помимо оборонных. У тебя есть вопросы по существу?</p><p>— Да, технические. Я могу найти и скопировать итоговые выкладки. Промежуточные тоже. Возможно, отчёты лабораторий. Даже базу. Но переформатировать выгрузки внутренних программ в стандартные файлы — нет. IT — не моя специальность.</p><p>— Я помню твою пугающую способность атаковать высокое начальство проекциями и распечатками, — он непринуждённо взмахивает рукой. — Ещё с тех времён, как был твоим высоким начальством. Придумай что-нибудь. Ты же не хочешь просидеть взаперти всю ночь?</p><p>Пауза съедает то, что он собирался сказать в заключение, а замена, безразличные недо-извинения, не даёт тебе никаких зацепок:</p><p>— Понимаю, наша встреча началась странно, включиться сложно. Но альтернатив, к сожалению, я не могу тебе предложить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>